


Sanctuary

by Dawn_007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, CEO Peter Parker, Dead Tony Stark, Interview, Irondad, Mild Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter misses Tony, Peter owns Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, idk what else to tag, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_007/pseuds/Dawn_007
Summary: “What is your favorite memory of Tony”It takes a minute for Peter to answer. A thousand moments and happy memories flash though his mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited, I didn’t even reread it, just had this thought and wrote it :p

It takes a minute for Peter to answer.  _ “My favorite memory of Tony…”  _ he muses in his head. A thousand moments and happy memories flash though his mind before he smiles at the interviewer.

“There was a time, I think it was a month after Germany” he pauses, his gaze sad as he sweeps a look across the full room and then back to the interviewer. “I had a rough day, the usual high school stuff and a sensory overload and Tony came to pick me up from school” he shook his head with a chuckle “he took one look at me and said ‘you look like shit kiddo’ and we went to get pretzels and ice cream in Central Park. We must have walked around for at least 3 hours, just talking and playing around before we walked back to the tower, when he got back he gave me this awkward shoulder squeeze which is basically a hug in Tony-speak and then we went to the lab. It was the best day of my life” Peter laughed, his throat tight with emotion and eyes burning. 

The interviewer grinned and cocked his head. “Something that simple? Why? I’m sure you’ve had much more exciting days” he questioned, agreements coming from the crowd next to them. 

Peter grinned down at his lap, “it was the first time i had seen him so happy. After Germany and Siberia and everything, he was so stressed with all the work and it looked like he was carrying the weight of the world but that evening he relaxed and he laughed and smiled. It felt like we were just two normal people walking through the park and enjoying the weather. Like we weren’t a teenage vigilante and a genius billionaire superhero, just Peter and Tony.” He explained, hurriedly dabbing at his eyes that were starting to tear up. He laughed a choked wet sound, waving his hand to the people. “Sorry, got emotional for a second there” he joked, smiling wide at the audience. He got a set of laughter and the interviewer continued, asking more about the company and the new projects. Peter smiled and answered, joking around with the audience and the interviewer but in the back of his mind a sorrow weighed him down. 

He visited the grave again that day, setting down the flowers he had brought and sitting cross legged in front of the stone. “Hey Tony, How are you? I had an interview today and” his soft voice carried through the peaceful clearing, the gentle breeze rustling the trees that surrounded the small sanctuary. It was hours later when he left, his tie loose and hanging around his neck, the top few buttons of the shirt undone and a soft smile on his face.

A single bird sang in the trees as Peter walked to his car and drove back to the city, leaving behind the sanctuary and heading back to his busy life, the one Tony had given his life to protect and He would be damned if he let his sacrifice go to waste. 


End file.
